Where does all the hurt go?
by Lion warrior
Summary: Po is stuck at the Jade Palace when the other are saving the world. But does Po know about what the others actually doing and what do the Furious Five and Shifu don't know about Po?


Where All the Hurt Goes

**Do not own Kung fu Panda**

"HIYA" Said Po for the hundredth time tonight. It was another lonely week where the Furious Five were out of town and he was stuck at the Jade Palace. He had been practicing his kung fu for a while and saw it was time to rest. Ah, another week where he was reminded that he was the klutzy, fat panda that everyone tried to get away from. He knew that master Shifu and the Furious were trying to get away from his clumsiness. The excuse for leaving him was proof enough.

* * *

"You say the west side of China needs our help? Well why aren't you bringing ME alone?!" Po asked Shifu. Shifu pondered for a good excuse while the others did the same.

"Because...um...that side is... hostile towards pandas," Monkey fibbed smiling.

"oh," the panda said pretending not to know about the fact they lied to him, "Well, have nice trip. Be safe."

"We will," Mantis said too quickly, "I...I mean we're sorry you couldn't go." And with that they were out the door.

* * *

Po knew they were lying. He had been to the west side of China and they were loving towards pandas. A lot more than they were here. Po had been a lot of places before he was Dragon warrior, a lot more than the Furious five and Shifu. This was the Seventh WEEK they had tried to get away from him. Po sat down on his bed. The first week was an actual emergency, but the rest was just a vacation.

"Oh well, they'll be here tomorrow," Po said as he drifted to sleep.

The next morning the gong had awaken Po out of his bed where Zeng was waiting for him. "They're here," He said as if it was a bad thing. Po chuckled. Since master Shifu and the others had been ditching him, Zeng and Po had become great friend to the point where Zeng wasn't nervous around him. Zeng treated him like a brother, which a lot more than he could say for the entire valley.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," Po laughed. Zeng shrugged.

"YOU don't clean up the pieces of wood that Tigress leaves everywhere," Zeng replied. Po shook his head and got out of bed. "Speaking of which, I've noticed that Tigress has been acting a little strange around you, especially when they left. She seemed almost... sad to leave you." He ended in a dramatic note while Po chuckled and just walked down the hall.

"She probably knows that I knew that they were lying, or she was taking pity on a disappointed panda," Po said in a monotone voice. They rest didn't know it (save Zeng), But Po wasn't the clumsy, stupid panda that they knew. _Of course, _he thought_, They wouldn't care._ When they approached the gates, Po looked to Zeng. "Time to get your nervous face on," he muttered as Zeng took his broom and put on his servant mask.

"Welcome back master," Po said as he opened the doors. He bowed and looked up to see that Monkey had on a new hat. Monkey quickly took the hat off and smiled guiltily. "How was your trip? Tell me, tell me, TELL ME!," Po asked excited. Shifu groaned.

"I will. After we get some time to rest. It was a long convention."

"I thought you went to save the west side of China," Po said knowingly. The others looked at each other.

"Right!" Viper piped up, "That's where we were." Po and Zeng looked at with a knowing smile. As they entered into the Palace grounds, Zeng and Po were left at the gates.

"West side of the China, my claw," remarked Zeng.

The day went on as usual. Po messed up, the others laughed (except Tigress, oddly), Shifu took him to better, and Po ate A LOT! Two weeks later, the Furious Five and Shifu decided it was time for another "saving the other valley week".

"Really! Oh come on! You need the bodaciously awesome Dragon Warrior to help," Po said as he started up a pose.

"No, Po! You must stay here. It's a ...tricky...situation." Shifu said as the others agreed.

_Here we go again, _Po thought to himself. "Alright, Go." Po said not even caring what excuse they had this time. The others were shocked. Po said it so casually.

"Are you sure you don't want to know why. Because it is a good excu- I..I mean explanation," replied Crane but Po wasn't having it.

"Just go!" Po said firmly, "Save the valley. They need your help." With that, Shifu and the Furious Five slowly walked away. For some reason, Tigress stayed there the longest looking at Po. She didn't stop until Shifu called her. Po just sat there on the jade floor of the Jade Palace. "I'm so tired of their lies I don't even want to here it," He said to himself. He stood up and walked sadly to the kitchen where Zeng was.

* * *

"That was strange," Crane said as they walked through the valley, "usually he would ask us for an explanation of why we were leaving. I wonder what's wrong?"

"Who cares," Mantis said simply, "Po-free week here I come." The Furious Five laughed, except Tigress. Shifu turned around and faced Tigress who had stopped at her master's movement. The rest did likewise.

"Master Tigress, you've been quieter than usual. Is something wrong?" asked Shifu. Tigress looked back at the Jade Palace high in the sky.

"He knows," She said quietly.

"What?" asked the Furious Five and Shifu. Tigress looked at them furiously.

"He knows!" She said a little louder, "He knows that we haven't been saving people like we said we have. He knows we are just goofing off. He knows that we've been lying." she then looked to Shifu. "Master, if it is okay with you I think I'll just stay here. Don't worry if he doesn't know then I won't tell him." Shifu looked at his pupil sighed.

"Your funeral," He said plainly as Tigress rolled her eyes, "You can stay here. We'll be back in a week." After that they went on there way while Tigress walked back up the steps. _Besides, he isn't that annoying. I bet he'll be so __glad to see me., _She thought as she inwardly giggled at the over joyful look he would have on his face.

* * *

Po and Zeng were in the training room. "Again," Po said as Zeng placed another huge wooden block in front of him. Where Po stood was about 10 feet from the block and the block was about his size. He suddenly punched through the air with such an amount of force that the wooden blew to pieces. Zeng sighed.

"I thought I wouldn't have to deal with wooden pieces again until Tigress came back. Oh well." Po chuckled as he sat down to rest. Zeng went to sit next to him. "Po can I ask you something," Zeng spoke softly.

"Go on," Replied Po. Zeng seemed to hesitate with his question.

"Where does all the hurt go." Po looked at him strangely. "I mean where does all your hurt and anger go. I know when Tai lung was here, he used his hurt to destroy the valley. They others have it too. Tigress trains harder and breaks the equipment, Shifu goes to mediate, Crane writes, Mantis...Mantis just shouts, Viper gets emotional, and Monkey pranks someone. But you, who has been the one most insulted, discouraged, and left out, don't seem to have an outlet, except kung fu. But you were always Dragon warrior so how did you get pass the pain?"

Po thought hard on Zeng's question. He finally sighed and said, "I love harder." Zeng was confused. "I try to love the person who has hurt me even more. You see when you fight hatred with hatred, it will never go down. But when you fight hatred with love, it will go down. And I guess it's just because I have less of a 'warrior' pride and more of a 'helper' pride. I willfully make a fool out of myself to try and get people to laugh. The names here sometimes but after you become ten it doesn't really hurt you."

"Wow!" Zeng said. He got up and said, "Thanks Po you just helped me have a reason to stay here a little longer." Po smiled

"Well it did hurt to be laughed at by your celebrities and hated by your crush but you get over it. And the training helps with my anger a lot." Then Zeng left to go to the kitchen, leaving Po alone in the training hall. _Rustle. _So much for being alone. Po quickly got on his toes. "Who's there?!" He demanded.

Slowly the intruder step into the light. It was Tigress and she looked like she was about to cry. "Tigress," Po said surprised, "I...Um... What did you hear?"

"I...I decide to stay with you. I saw you training with the wooden block. After you destroyed it I decide to hide and listen," She spoke softly. She closed her eyes trying not to shed a tear. She walked up to Po, looking down at her feet. "Po...is...am I... I'm so sorry Po," She said sadly, but Po was confused. He had NEVER seen her like this.

"About what?" asked Po clueless. Tigress looked at him angrily.

"Don't try and act like you don't know! I'm sorry for be such a pain to you. I'm sorry for all the times I got upset with you. i just have a hard time controlling my anger sometimes. I'm sorry for-" Po cut her off when he raised his hand.

"Tigress didn't you hear me. It doesn't hurt me anymore. Yes, the things you and the others did was hurtful but I'm pass that," Po said comfortingly. Then he smirked at her, "Even though, you guys keep going to the resort in the other valley."

Tigress gave a small nervous , "Heh, you know about that, too? How?"

"Zeng has a lot of resort friends." Po added simply, "Look, Tigress. It doesn't matter what happened in the past. A person once said, 'yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the present.'" Tigress gave a small smile.

"You got that from Oogway didn't you?" she asked.

"It's a good line, sue me." Po replied.

"Po I really am sorry for leaving you and being mean to you. Can you ever forgive me?" Tigress asked hopefully while she was looking down at her toes. Po suddenly hugged her and Tigress slowly hugged back.

"I already have." Po said happily.

"And Po," Tigress started as she looked into Po's eyes still in the hug, "Who is you crush?" Now Po was nervous.

"Um...Um...Um...It's Uh...you." Po said wincing as he thought she would surely hit him. Tigress was shocked. Not only because someone actually loved her but it was the one who SHE secretly had a crush on. "I know that you wouldn't..." Po never got to finish because Tigress caught him and kissed him on the lips. Po just froze as he realized what was happing. Then he slowly eased into the kiss. Their mouths were perfect for each other and Tigress finally FELT some thing, warm love. They slowly pulled away.

"I love you, too. And I'll be glad to take away your hurt." Tigress whispered. This time Po caught her of guard when he pulled her into another passionate kiss. They didn't know that Zeng was watching the whole thing. He walked away muttering under his breath.

"Great. Now I have to pick up TWICE as much wooden pieces," He complained, but he was happy that Po had found a good way to make all the hurt go away.

* * *

**I think I'm getting better at this.**

**Question: Do you ever wonder if the creator of this shows ever look at our stories to get the next idea?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
